Think Twice Hermione's Story
by Katherine294
Summary: HERMIONE!" Said Ron. "Ron!" Hermione said awkwardly, struggling to get out of his embrace. He was holding on as tight as he could. His hand meandered around and about her lower back until he unnoticingly caught her butt. She hooted like an owl in danger..


Hermione woke up suddenly to the deafening sound of multiple plates being dropped beneath her floor boards. She jumped up and ran downstairs to check out the problem, as she did so, she inconviently tripped over a stack of books she brought home from Hogwarts. Once she arrived in the kitchen she knew exactly what the problem was.

"Mum! Are you alright?"

Mrs. Granger was swatting at what looked like a small fluttering owl the size of a tennis ball. She saw shardes of glass below her mothers feet.

"Mum, it's okay! It's just an owl!" But her mum didn't seem like she heard anything that Hermione said. Hermione held out a finger and Pigwidgeon gave a hoot, landed and held out his right leg. She took the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Schools almost here and I would love to go shopping with you at Diagon Alley on the 20th of August, if you'd like. And if you want we could go to __Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ _after we're done! __Then maybe you can stay at the Burrow until school starts. I already asked Mum and Dad, they said it was fine. If you can, come meet me at the entrance at 3:00pm. Harry can't make it, he has a raging case of dragon pox. But it would be great if you could come with me! I would love that. Respond soon! _

_Love, Your great friend,_

_Ron_

Since when did Ron love to go shopping for school supplies? She thought to herself. He always hated that... And why didn't Harry tell her he was sick?! He knows she could get him good and healthy in the matter of a few minutes! Ron and Harry were Hermione's best did everything together. Why would Harry just forget to tell her he was sick?Hermione scribbled her answer on a scrap piece of parchment:

_Dear Ron,_

_Of course I would like to go with you! See you there!_

_-Hermione_

It was the 15th of August so Hermione had 5 days to get packed for school. She was so caught up with Ron's letter she almost forgot her Muggle mother trapped by large peices of sharp glass. Hermione squatted down and helped her mother pick up what was left of the plates.

"I will never get use to that!" Said .

Hermione chuckled.

The days past and drifted closer to the 20th. Hermione, of course, packed up all of her things ahead of time and was sitting in her room reading _Hogwarts,_ _A History. _She took a lock of her golden brown hair and twirled it in her fingers. Hermione's hair was bushey and frizzy and she could do nothing about it. She was just about done with a chapterwhen her mother called to her, "Hermione?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Would you come down here please?"

Hermione stood up and started lazily down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she saw both her parents sitting at the table.

"We planed a trip to the zoo tomorrow and we were wondering if you would like to go?" Asked Mr. Granger.

Tomorrow was the 20th, that's when she was meeting Ron.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can. I'm going to Diagon Alley-" She saw confused looks on their faces."I'm going shopping for school supplies with Ron and then I'm going to stay and his house for the rest of the summer. Besides, I still have my care of magical creatures class!"

"Oh, thats quite all right. I hope you have fun at Diggan Alley!"

Instead of correcting him on his bad pronunciation she simply said, "Thanks," and smiled.

The next day Hermione said her goodbyes to her parents and set off to The Leaky Cauldron. As she entered a man greeted her, "Good Day, Hermione!"

"Hello, Tom," She gave him a warm smile and walked towards the brick wall which lead to Diagon Alley. She tapped the correct bricks with her wand and the passage way opened. As soon as she stepped in she was overwelmed by a strong force coming toward her like a giant bullet.

"HERMIONE!" Said Ron excitedly.

"Ron!" Hermione said awkwardly, struggling to get out of his embrace.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Holding on as tight as he could. His hand meandered about and around her lower back until he unnoticingly caught her butt.

Hermione hooted like an owl in danger, Ron quickly released her. She turned pink, Ron turned beet red. There was an awkward silence. Hermione could have sworn she heard Ron say "Excuse my touch," under his breath. Yet, she could have been hearing things. "Well, Ron, it's been what? A month?" She said changing back the subject. Ron quickly caught on. "Yes, I know! But I've missed you! And Harry..." He mumbled the last few words under his breath as if he wanted to give the impression that he didn't miss Harry at all.

"So.. What store first?" Hermione said changing the subject, yet again.

"How about Flourish and Blotts? I need to get my Divination book and you have to get your Runes book, right?"

"Sounds good!"

They both set off down the cobble stone road until they reached Flourish and Blotts. Ron opened the door for Hermione and followed after her.

Malfoy seemed to jump from the sky and land right in front of them. Hermione staggered. Ron gasped surprised and leaped in front of Hermione protectively.

"Well would you look at that? The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor team up! Where's the third one of you? Did he ditch you for his other friends? OH WAIT! He doesn't have any!" Malfoy sneered.

"Very clever Malfoy," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Ron leaped and full out sprinted towards Malfoy, but Malfoy was just too quick for him. He pulled out his wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!" Ron fell out of the air. Hermione skreeched and ran to his side.

"Ron!" Hermione said as she preformed a simple countercurse. "You," she directed at Malfoy. He stepped back. "NEVER. Will you touch my friends again." Her wand burst red, angry sparks.

Malfoy looked stunned and quickly backed away, tripping slightly.

"I think that scared him off," She said reassuringly. "Are you alright?" She held out her hand.

"Yeah," he said giving a half-hearted smile. Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

Read more to find out what happens next! Leave reviews! (:


End file.
